100 Moments of RainbowScotch
by Autistic Writer
Summary: This story is a hundred one shots of the relationship between Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch (Fluttershy's Male Counterpart). Rated M for violence and sex. Coverart by TinaCrazy29.
1. To Be Strong

**Welcome to my Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash fanfic. I felt I should move some of my Fimfiction stories to fanfiction in order for people to see it. So, let's see how this goes.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I also don't own the genderswap ponies. They belong to their respective owners._

Chapter One: To Be Strong

Butterscotch stood in the gym while Rainbow Dash was showering in the girl's locker. The pink haired male knew that it would take at least an hour for Rainbow Dash to get ready. She would take about fifty minutes to take a steaming hot shower, while taking five minutes to dry up and another five minutes to change and make sure everything was set to go.

Butterscotch sank down near the entrance to the girl's locker room. He looked at his hands and felt extremely embarrassed. He and Rainbow Dash were in a relationship, yet Rainbow Dash was the one in charge of their relationship. When they were confronted by people that wanted to beat up Butterscotch, Rainbow was the one who took care of them. It wasn't like Butterscotch didn't want to be assertive. His emotions wouldn't let him be assertive. He didn't want to be pushed to that point. He was too nice to act tough.

Butterscotch starred at the red boxing gloves that were in the middle of the floor. He turned his head to his left and right. Butterscotch was the only person in the gym at the moment. He quickly crawled over to pick up the heavy gloves. Butterscotch grunted at first trying to pick up the hefty objects, but eventually he picks up the gloves.

"Hmmmm." Butterscotch said as he held the boxing gloves in his hands. He puts them on and felt the weight of them on his hands. On certain days, he saw Rainbow Dash punching a large bag of sand. He walked up to the large punching bag. He always told himself that he needed to find something that connected him to Rainbow Dash. Dashie wasn't into animals as he was. The only exception was Tank, her pet turtle.

Butterscotch held his ground towards the large bag and looked around. He faced the bag and pulled up his hands in defense. "Hello, mr. bag of sand."

People would think that Butterscotch was crazy, if they saw him talking to the bag of sand, but Butterscotch was just talking to it like one of his animals. "Well, I need to find something that will make me share a similarity with Rainbow. So, let's try this punching thing. I hope you don't mind if i punch you."

Butterscotch wiggles his arms as he prepares to start his attack on the bag "Okay, Mr. Bag of Sand. I am going to hit you now, so I can get my strength up and become a better boyfriend to Rainbow Dash. That way, I can defend her against any guys that want her. I don't want to be Butterscotch the pushover. Look out guys, Butterscotch is ready to throw all that he can at you."

Butterscotch threw the first punch. His punch had little effect on the bag as it moved slightly. It was like the wind had hit it. Meanwhile, Butterscotch was waving the hand he just punched. "Ow, that really hurts."

Butterscotch moved back into position. He wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Well Butters, like Rainbow Dash always says 'no pain, no gain'."

Butterscotch kept punching the bag, unknown to the male, three figures smirked as they watched him attempting to punch the bag once more.

"Finally, I got the confetti out of my hair. I swear I will get Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry for this. I can't go one day without them wanting to celebrate something. I still can't believe it's the week anniversary of me and Butterscotch dating." Rainbow Dash twists her hair making water come out of it. She removed the last strain of confetti out of her hair.

What the strangest part about her dating the animal lover was that a lot of bullies were targeting Butterscotch. Rainbow Dash had a lot of admirers. Most of them were on different sports teams. Each with the goal of asking Rainbow Dash out, however Rainbow Dash literally dashed their hopes when she announced that Butterscotch was her boyfriend. Now, Butterscotch has became a target for their wrath. Rainbow Dash shook her head in the thought of him hurt because of her.

"Why can't they see I love Butterscotch? Nothing is ever going to change my mind about it." Rainbow Dash walked to her clothes and started to change into her normal attire.

She also had to chuckle about how all of her friends placed bets of when Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch would break up. The male Applejack lost as the couple had past the few days the apple farmer had guessed.

"Well, I better see how my boyfriend is doing." Rainbow Dash smiled as she lifted her bag and walked out of the locker room and turned off the lights.

As soon as she closed the door, she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't where she last saw him. He was usually around when she was gone.

 _Where is he?_ Rainbow Dash looked around. She searched through the entire gymnasium. There was no sight of him, she only heard a pair of groans that came from a room in the gym.

"Ow, pleases don't ow." Rainbow Dash gasped hearing the voice of her boyfriend. She kicked open the door to witness the horror of what she was watching. Fido, Rover, and Spot were in the ring with Butterscotch. One of them had Rainbow's red gloves and each of them were taking turns punching Butterscotch in various places on his body or face.

"THIS IS FOR STEALING MY GIRL." Rover punched Butterscotch in the stomach

"THIS IS FOR TASTING THE GORGEOUS RAINBOW DASH'S LIPS BEFORE ME." Spot growled punching Butterscotch on his cheek sending him to Fido.

"THIS IS JUST FOR BEING HER BOYFRIEND. SHE LOVES US BETTER THAN YOU." Fido punched Butterscotch, who tripped and landed on the corner of the ring.

Butterscotch tried to take a breath in. He watched as the three boys were coming towards him. He had no way of defending himself. He was helpless and weak. But, he needed to keep fighting. They were beating him up for they wanted Rainbow Dash. They were going to steal her away from him, he needed to do something. But he didn't have to strength to move his body anymore.

Rover, Fido and Sport smirked as they saw Butterscotch barely had any energy left. They knew Rainbow Dash was for the taking. They just didn't expect her to jump in the ring behind them.

"AHEM!" Rainbow Dash crossed her arms.

"OH Rainbow Dash." Spot was surprised. He and the other two boys bowed before her hoping their display of manliness would impress her. She reacts in the exact opposite of what Spot wanted. "Are you going to explain to me why you have the audacity to assault my boyfriend this way?"

"Well, we were worried that he was going to peek on you in the showers, so we stopped him." Spot cheered.

Rainbow Dash glared "First off, Butterscotch wouldn't go into the girl's room. Secondly, the minute he goes into the girl's room, he immediately leaves and…"

The cyan skinned human leaned her head over towards her boyfriend. She saw his hair had been unorganized, his left eye had earned a black eye, from his mouth ran a small drip of blood that was getting on his shirt, and she lifted his shirt seeing a large amount of bruises.

"We were hoping that we would get to date you to see how much of a wimp Butterscotch really is. I mean he couldn't defend a log from a beaver. He is totally useless." Spot laughed

Rainbow Dash wasn't facing the Diamond Dogs gang. Butterscotch saw the upset rage in which was forming on Rainbow Dash's face. Recently, there were several new upsets that would send Rainbow Dash on a rampage:

 **1\. Hurting her boyfriend aka finding bruises or scars on him.**

 **2\. Guys that want to date her that believe that by hurting her boyfriend that she would leap into their arms and leave Butterscotch.**

 **3\. Calling her boyfriend weak was just like calling her the slowest runner in Canterlot High, something that should be avoided.**

 **4\. Calling her boyfriend useless.**

"Umm Rainbow Dash." Butterscotch cringed

"Butterscotch, hold my bag." Rainbow handed the heavy gym bag, causing the bruised male to fall to the ground with it. He picked himself up as the bag was in front of his feet.

Rainbow reveals her face to the group of boys that attacked Butterscotch. Their smiles turn to fright when Rainbow Dash ran up to them and started to dispatch each one of them.

If the injured male, known as Butterscotch, had the ability open his left eye, then both of his eyes would be shocked to see the level of skills Rainbow Dash was using. She leaped over Fido to attack Spot and Rover. She used her speed to outmatch Fido, and her brute strength to outmatch the other two.

Butterscotch looked away for just a moment, only to hear Rover's pain "AHHHH, MY ARM ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY."

Butterscotch saw Rainbow Dash's skills in combat as a skilled fighter would be impressed with Rainbow's close combat abilities. For the finale, Rainbow Dash stepped on Rover's foot only for Rainbow to uppercut him. She used her leg to kick Fido in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Spot was pulled by his hair and swirled around the ring until Rainbow threw him out of it.

With the three boys taken out by the girl, Rainbow dusted her hands and walked over to her boyfriend. Butterscotch was worried about the health of the three boys, Rainbow Dash couldn't care less. Her concern was on her boyfriend.

"Butterscotch, look at me, are you alright?" Rainbow had her boyfriend focused on her face. She saw him looking down, yet she could tell that he didn't like it when she had to resort to violence. "Hey, let's get you to a nurse."

"Hold this." Rainbow Dash, who had pulled her hair in a ponytail. She was now making sure her boyfriend was getting a bit of rest. She put a bag of ice on his left eye, making sure Butterscotch could at least see her. Nurse Redheart had stepped out for a few minutes to leave Rainbow Dash with her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Butterscotch softly spoke holding the bag to his injured eye. Rainbow could tell what he had said.

"I swear I am sorry for all of this." Rainbow Dash sighed "Ever since I announced our relationship, every male from almost all the sports teams have made you public enemy number one. This is my fault."

"It's okay." Butterscotch reassured her.

"No, it's not okay, Butters. It is because of me that you are being used as a contest to test who is worthy of me."

"They do have a point." Butterscotch looked at Rainbow. "I am a weakling."

Feeling hurt by his words, Rainbow lightly slapped him across his face. She glared at him "You don't get to make jokes like that. It is my love life. I decide who is right to go out with me. Currently, I see no one better than you."

"I mean they are right about me not being strong enough." Rainbow focused herself on his face more hearing his words.

"I am not strong enough to protect you." Butterscotch coughed after saying those words. He used his fist to block his coughs that could have been near Rainbow Dash. "I am just a weak little guy who can't even punch a punching bag. I am a joke."

"You are not weak Butterscotch." Rainbow Dash complained

"I am weak. How can I protect you from any males that want to win your heart? I don't deserve you. You think i am strong, but i am not strong enough. I thought Rover, Fido and Spot were going to teach me how to be strong enough to fight for you, but i was wrong." Butterscotch cried

Rainbow Dash looked at him "You think I dated you because I needed you to protect me. We have our friends to protect me. Have you forgotten all I had to do in order to have you go out with me?" Rainbow said with tears pouring her eyes.

"No, I haven't forgotten, Rainbow Dash. I love you, but I just wanted to be stronger in order for you to love me more. So, we can have more in common."

"Is that why you did this? So, that we can share things in common?" Rainbow Dash was on the verge of tears, before clinging to her boyfriend and crying as well.

"I will think of a way to get these guys off our backs." Rainbow Dash spoke. "That is a Pinkie and Bubble promise." Rainbow Dash doing the signature promise of her best friends. "I will do anything to keep you as my boyfriend."

Unknown to Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch, Rainbow Blitz heard the conversation and shook his head.

* * *

Today was the sports assembly where every sports team gathered. Rainbow Dash and Blitz were on stage together. Blitz saw how much Rainbow Dash was glaring at the audience. She couldn't tell which member of what team was interested in her, but she was going to make them all stop their assault today. Today, all of the attacks on Butterscotch will end. If not, then the actions she would take would probably get her suspended from Canterlot High. She didn't care about her possible suspension. She would send a message to all of those boys interested in her. That message would say that Butterscotch was hers and she belonged to Butterscotch. Nothing was going to change her mind.

"Rainbow, relax okay. I will make sure no one gets to you." Rainbow Blitz winked.

Dash was at a loss of why Rainbow Blitz was winking. He stood up and walked to the podium after Vice Principal Luna called him.

"Thank you VP Luna for that lovely performance." Blitz nods to the Vice Principal before facing the audience. "Before getting to the honor of our many sports teams here at Canterlot High, I want to talk to you for a moment."

Blitz cleared his throat before going on "I need to talk to you all about this man."

Dash and others were shocked when Butterscotch's picture came up on the screen. "This is my intelligent friend, Butterscotch. You would know him as the second in command of the animal shelter here at Canterlot High. You also would know him as the boyfriend of our second star athlete Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash giggled and did a nervous wave before glaring at Rainbow Blitz as her eyes told him 'okay what is this all about?'

"Recently, Butterscotch has been bullied. Here at Canterlot High, we have a zero tolerance when it comes to bullying" Rainbow Blitz showed pictures of bruises and injuries Butterscotch had suffered. "Over the last week since the announcement of their union, Butterscotch has been attacked by people who were in love with Rainbow Dash. I might not know who these people are. What I do know is that they are all mostly from the sports teams."

Everyone looked around. They looked at the injuries that Butterscotch has sustained. Blitz stared at the crowd as well. "Now, I had the funny suspicion that Butterscotch's bullies must be from a sports team. Since I can't figure out which one, Principal Celestia and I have put together a simple rule to keep people that belong to a sport, from ever bullying someone this way."

The students stared at one another. They wondered what Rainbow Blitz's action would be. "She has approved that if anyone in sports is caught bullying a student or anyone….That student is automatically kicked off that sports team. They will have no way of getting back on the team."

Some members of the sports team took offense to the rule, Rainbow Blitz stood by his decision. Rainbow Dash turned her head feeling shocked that Rainbow Blitz would protect her relationship with Butterscotch.

"I can understand you have some reservations. Allow me to show you Butterscotch's injuries from yesterday" Blitz growled as he revealed the injuries that Butterscotch sustained from yesterday. "IF YOU ALL THINK IT'S OKAY TO BULLY SOMEONE LIKE THAT, THEN YOU HAVE NO SOUL. That was my best friend and he could have died if his injuries have been more sever. I set up this rule so you guys won't pick on him or anyone else at this school. If I even see you guys picking on him or trying to hurt him again, I don't care if I get suspended from the school, I will make sure your life in whatever sport you are in is tarnished. No one messes with Butterscotch or his girlfriend. You got that?"

Blitz collected himself as his anger filled him with so much rage. The ones that didn't object to his rule started to clap for the male sports star. Rainbow Dash stood up and hugged him after Principal Celestia took the stand. She looked to Blitz for a moment. "I do not like that threat you made Blitz, but your intentions were pure. Just remember that you two aren't exempted from the rule either."

"I understand Principal Celestia." Blitz nods as he looked at Rainbow Dash.

RING!

That was the final bell. Rainbow Dash looked at Blitz, who smiled at her. Dash didn't understand why Blitz was in support of their relationship. Blitz was the only one who didn't approve of the relationship, in fact, he was against their union. It must have been him overprotecting Butterscotch that prevented Rainbow Dash from connecting with a guy who looked like her. She was able to leave, but Blitz pulled her back.

"Just because I did this doesn't mean I trust you at all, Dash. You hurt Butterscotch and I will come for you." Blitz held her close before glaring at her.

"I understand and I can assure you that i don't want to hurt him." Dash slipped from his fingers.

Rainbow Dash raced to go to her boyfriend. Blitz smirked looking at Rainbow Dash "Ugh, Fluttershy. I don't really know why _she_ is your best friend."

* * *

A few days had passed. Things were getting back to normal. So far, no one was picking on Butterscotch. Rainbow Dash felt glad no one was flirting with her. The only flirting she approved of was that of her boyfriend.

Rainbow Dash was punching the punching bag as her blood was pumping. She was focused on her relationship with Butterscotch. She wanted to develop that relationship.

The door opened up. Rainbow Dash turned to see who was the person entering the gym. She smiled upon her boyfriend walking to her. "Hi, how's it going? Is everything healing up real nicely?"

"Yeah, my eye is better. My body is a little sore, but I just need a bit of rest. I just feel bad leaving Fluttershy to take care of the animals. Rainbow Blitz says that he was going in my place." Butterscotch shrugged

Rainbow Dash smiled and settled into position. She halted herself when she turned around. She saw Butterscotch wearing work-out trunks and a tank top. This caused blood to rush up to Rainbow Dash's cheeks. She snapped back and saw how close he was to her.

"Rainbow Dash, I know you said you didn't ask me out for me to protect you." Butterscotch looked at the punching bag. "But, I think I would like to learn how to defend myself. I know given that you love boxing that you could teach me how to be strong?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated. She was nervous upon teaching him how to fight. Was he still on about protecting her as if she was a damsel in distress? "Butters, I would love to train you, but I told you I don't need protecting. Besides, why do you want to fight?"

"Well, I want to get a lot stronger. I want to get stronger, so I could do this to you." Butterscotch smirked before he picked up his girlfriend in his arms.

"Woah" Dash was caught off guard by Butterscotch's flirty technique. The female smirked as she watched him struggle to pick her up. She would have felt insulted by his struggles, but this was the first time he lifted her up in this way or even flirted with her like this. So, she will let it pass for the moment. "You are full of surprises, Butters."

"Well, you are my little Dashie." Butterscotch grinned as he kisses her lips.

She didn't care if he kissed her lips. She kissed him back. She held on to him. Eventually, he would have to let go or they would drop to the floor. She knew only one thing. This was only the start of their relationship and things were going to get better.

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **This story will be not a fluent story but a series of oneshots depicting the relationship these two share. Next chapter will be the prequel to this one. Where you will see how Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash got together. One chapter might be a lemon between Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch.**

 **If you have any questions, just ask me about it. I might need someone to create a cover art for this fanfic.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	2. The Confession

**This is the chapter where you will see how Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash begin to date or at least, start having feelings for one another. Let's witness what happens.**

Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I also don't own the genderswap ponies. They belong to their respective owners._

Chapter 2: The Confession

"Fluttershy," Butterscotch whispered as he saw the pink haired girl lowered her sandwich to focus on him.

"Is Rainbow Dash mad at me?" Butterscotch felt frightened.

Fluttershy looked over at Rainbow Dash, who was eating her own lunch. She carefully noticed Rainbow Dash had stolen glances at Butterscotch for some reason.

"I don't think so, why do you ask? Did you do something to make her mad at you?" Fluttershy looked at the other animal caretaker. Fluttershy knew Rainbow Dash. She knew that Rainbow Dash wouldn't hold a grudge or angry against anyone unless it was for a good reason.

"Not really." Butterscotch shook his head. He tried to think of any instance that he had caused Rainbow Dash to be upset. He had no idea why she might have been upset with him.

Fluttershy looked over again seeing this time, Rainbow Dash had stared at Butterscotch in such a way that Fluttershy was puzzled. There were many stares that Rainbow Dash gave out. The look on her face was a look she had never seen in her best friend before.

"It doesn't look like she hates you. Maybe there is another reason she is looking at you that way." Fluttershy whispered to him. "I will ask her after lunch and let you know."

"Thank you, Fluttershy. I don't want to be a bother to my friends." Butterscotch heard the bell and got up to throw his tray away. However, he turned around and suddenly collided with Rainbow Dash.

"AHHHHH, Watch it." Rainbow Dash fell to the floor.

"Ahh, Rainbow Dash, I am so sorry." Butterscotch gasped as he covered his mouth. If Rainbow Dash deserved a moment to be angry with him, this was the moment. However, when Rainbow Dash looked up at the male who offered his hand to her, she merely changed her tone and stood up. There was a ketchup stain on her shirt.

"It's okay Butterscotch." Rainbow Dash calmed herself down. "Just a little ketchup on my shirt, there is no need to be alarmed."

Butterscotch grabbed a napkin and handed it to the star athlete. Fluttershy noticed her friend's change in attitude. Usually when someone crashed into Rainbow Dash, they were asking for trouble. Yet, when Butterscotch crashed into her, she merely forgives him. This was not like Rainbow Dash at all. What was going on with her today?

"I will be going now." Butterscotch quickly fled the scene. Fluttershy walked over to help along Rainbow Dash, who was still cleaning up the mess on her shirt. Most of the ketchup faded into her t-shirt.

"Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said with great concern.

"Don't worry about me, Fluttershy. I'll live through this." Rainbow Dash laughed at how serious Fluttershy was being. The animal caretaker helps Rainbow Dash along before the two walk to Rainbow's locker, so she could get another shirt to wear.

Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash opening her locker with great speed. Fluttershy felt it was strange that Rainbow Dash was treating Butterscotch differently than the other students in Canterlot High. It felt strange that Rainbow Dash was treating him better than a friend. She wondered why she treated him differently than any other guy.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" It was Rainbow's turn to show concern. Fluttershy stood there for a couple of minutes completely in her thoughts. She closed the locker with her backpack and another shirt to swap out.

"I am okay." Fluttershy nods slowly. "Hey Rainbow, is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Fluttershy, what's your question?" Rainbow walked with her wondering what question she was going to ask.

"Are you mad at Butterscotch?" Fluttershy asked.

This made Rainbow Dash freeze. Fluttershy only mentioned him once and Rainbow Dash just looked like she had seen a ghost. "Do I hate Butterscotch? I don't hate him at all. Did he say that I hate him? It's just not true."

Fluttershy noticed the nervousness and speed that her friend answered the questions in. "I just thought that since you have been staring at him so much that I assumed you didn't like him."

A whisper came through Fluttershy's ears. "It's actually the opposite."

Fluttershy turned seeing Rainbow Dash hanging her head down in sadness. "Rainbow Dash, are you okay?"

"No, Fluttershy. Butterscotch thinks I hate him. That's not true at all, I don't hate him." Rainbow Dash sighed at the very thought of one of her friends thinking that she strongly disliked him.

"I am sure if we explained to him that you don't hate him maybe…."

"Fluttershy, I don't hate him. I love him." Rainbow Dash stood there watching Fluttershy, who was standing still while hearing the declaration of love from her friend's vocal cords.

"What did you say?"

"Fluttershy, pleases don't make me say it again." Rainbow Dash complained.

"You're in love with Butter….Mphhhmmmhhh" Fluttershy was about to say Butterscotch's name, but Rainbow covered her mouth.

"Do you want the whole school to hear you?" The cyan skinned girl quickly covered Fluttershy's mouth and dragged her to a classroom and shut the door.

"Wait, you are in love with Butterscotch." Fluttershy said once more trying to see the possibles of romance between Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash.

"Yes Fluttershy, I am in love with Butterscotch. Laugh all you want about it. The school's star athlete, the winner of multiple sport awards, the fastest runner in Canterlot High, and the first choice that any male sports player would choose to date is in love with an animal caretaker." Rainbow Dash leaned against the whiteboard as she was telling Fluttershy about her feelings for their mutual friend.

"I am just curious as to how you became so smitten with him?" Fluttershy twitted her fingers.

"Well…" Rainbow Dash sighed as she closed her eyes to remember the moment she literally fell for Butterscotch.

* * *

 _It was during gym class and everyone was doing the climb the rope. Butterscotch sat out due to the fact that he was afraid of height. Well, actually he was more afraid of falling from that height._

 _Anyways, as always, I am at my coolest. I climbed that rope higher than any person ever did in their lives. However, before I could touch the top, the rope snapped and I was hurling towards the ground._

 _I needed to find a way to land before something could happen to me. I thought i might have had serious injuries However, on my way down, someone had caught me in his arms. I could tell it was a guy since he had short hair and other features i won't give away too much. I looked up to see who it was and I was shocked that Butterscotch was the one who saved me. Butterscotch had saved my life. As much as i found it uncool that he saved my life, i couldn't help but be grateful that he caught me in his arms._

 _He used another rope that was still attached to the ceiling to throw himself in my direction and catch me in his arms. He was luck that I would have found my way down. But, the most important part is when I saw how cool he looked while he was saving me. I think his head wasn't think all that he had did while saving me. At first, I didn't think nothing was out of the ordinary. However, when I heard his words of concern seeing if I was okay; I just felt that something was different about him. Not being different in a physical way, but in an emotion sappy love story kind of way._

 _I think it was those love stories I see Rarity and Elusive read all the time that made me feel exactly like those girls in those stories. Anyways, after he left, my heart started to go faster than it did before. It felt really strange._

 _The strangest part was since that day he saved me he was with you or our other friends like Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and even Pinkie Pie. My heart starts to feel tangled and some part of me feels very angry that he spends more time with you guys and not me. That was when i realized that..._

 _"Oh my gosh, i am in love with Butterscotch."_

* * *

"I had no idea that you felt this way about him." Fluttershy cupped her hands and supported her best friend.

"I really do feel a lot of things for him, but I am afraid that I might scare him away or even he rejects me for liking him in that way. I know it's uncool of me to have this silly little crush. But, i can't stop thinking about him. I haven't slept well in weeks, my dreams have been about him, and to make matters worse, i giggle like an idiot. I mean i am supposed to be cool." Rainbow was about to cry before Fluttershy gave her a hug of support.

"Well, you never asked him how he felt about you. Don't count yourself out just yet." Fluttershy smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Judging by how today went, he said he hated me." Rainbow Dash frowned while walking to a desk.

"Well, we just have to convince him that you don't hate him." Fluttershy smiled.

"How exactly do I do that?" Rainbow said raising a brow.

"You could tell him how you feel." Fluttershy said before Rainbow sends a glare that would deny Fluttershy's plan. "How about you write a letter on how you feel about him. The letter won't give you away exactly. I will help you write it."

"Thanks Fluttershy, I don't know what I would do without you." Rainbow Dash wiped her tears with her arm.

"I am sure you will be just fine. Now, let's write a love letter." Fluttershy grabbed a pen and paper in order to create the most romantic letter that would grab Butterscotch's attention.

* * *

As soon as the day was over, Butterscotch walked over to his locker. The first thing he noticed about his locker was that Fluttershy was standing next to it. She was looking rather suspicious as if she was waiting for him to show up.

"Hi….umm Butterscotch, how was your day?" Fluttershy softly spoke.

"I am doing alright. The day was long, but I am sure it will be even longer on Monday." Butterscotch opened his open to collect his things while putting other things in his locker.

"I found out that Rainbow Dash doesn't hate you at all." Fluttershy looked at the top half of his locker seeing the envelope that contained the love letter.

"Ah, that is very rewarding to know that she doesn't hate me. Though, i wish i knew why she was staring at me like that." Butterscotch smiled before he saw that a piece of paper was in the top part of his locker. "Hey, what is this?"

He grabbed the letter and opened it up. He stared at Fluttershy at the moment as she was trying hard not to reveal herself to him. She hid in the corner as if a monster had appeared in the hallway.

"It's a note" Butterscotch had gotten the letter opened. He removed the contents and unfolded the large sheet of paper. He read the contents of what this letter contained out loud.

 _Dear Butterscotch,_

 _For many months now, I had been your friend. Just recently, that friendship has changed into something more. I love hanging out with you. You are such a joy to be around. I love going on adventures with you and our friends. I love all the times that we were alone together. How awesome it was that you saved me from a nasty fall. I just really believe that my heart feels something different for you. I don't think of you as a friend anymore. I think of you as something more than a friend. I am in love with you, Butterscotch. I love you more than anything I have come to love. I love how you laugh, how you giggle, how you amaze others with your skills and abilities. Your smile captivates me so much that I can't stand to look at you without smiling myself._

 _I know by the time you know who I am, you will have a hard time dealing with my feelings for you. But, I wanted to let you know how I feel. I will be waiting for your answer at the rooftop of Canterlot High. I will be there until five O'clock in the evening. I hope you can join me, so I can tell you how I feel."_

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh dear," Butterscotch blushed at the very thought of someone had a crush on him. He looked up hoping Fluttershy had wondered what the letter said. However, said girl was gone from his view. He looked around seeing that she had vanished in thin air.

Butterscotch could have gone after Fluttershy, but his curiosity stood by the letter. This girl who had a crush on him was waiting on the roof. He figured he would at least try to get to know who exactly this girl was.

* * *

As he was instructed in the letter, Butterscotch looked around trying to figure out who the mystery admirer of his was. No girl came to mind when Butterscotch thought of the possibilities of who could like him. He didn't even think any girls had paid attention to him at all. Whoever this girl was, there must have been a reason for her love for him.

"Umm, is anyone here? I am here because someone wrote a note for me." Butterscotch looked around. He didn't figure anyone would hear him. He sighed.

"Look, if it is all a prank, then pleases come out." Butterscotch exhaled hoping it wasn't a prank. Even when it came to romance, Butterscotch was tricked into believe that someone liked him when they really didn't like him that much.

"Butterscotch," Fluttershy came out of the door. The male turned around seeing that Fluttershy was embarrassed.

"Fluttershy, are you my admirer, or was this all a trick?" Butterscotch said.

"No, I would never try to trick you like that." Fluttershy stood her ground but covered her mouth when she realized she spoke out of term. She gained her refocus and spoke to him.

"The girl that loves you wanted me to write it. She just told me what to write." Fluttershy stood next to the door.

"If it's not you, then who is it?" Butterscotch tilts his head in confusion.

"Here she is." Fluttershy opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Butterscotch couldn't tell who it was due to the darkness the door gave out. Once the girl nervously stepped out, the male animal caretaker was completely shocked.

"RAINBOW DASH," Butterscotch was completely shocked by this turn of events.

Rainbow Dash, stood there wearing a tight black dress. She wore a little makeout on her face while trying to lower the mid-thigh length dress she wore.

"Rarity, why did I have to wear this while confronting him? This is so not cool." Rainbow said cursing the Fashionista about her dress choice for confronting her crush.

"Rainbow Dash has a crush on me?" Butterscotch was trying to process how Rainbow Dash was his crush. She would have been number thirty or fifty of the girls that would have written him that love letter.

"Hi, Butterscotch, I guess you got my note, huh?" Dash said to him while rubbing the back of her neck feeling very nervous. She tried to act cool, but the dress was restricting her moments. This is something that Rainbow Dash hasn't done before. She felt more nervous than Fluttershy usually does.

The pink haired female noticed how awkward things were becoming. Fluttershy took that as a sign to leave them alone. "I will just leave you two alone."

As soon as Fluttershy vanished, Butterscotch soon found himself in the presence of Rainbow Dash. He had just learned that she didn't hate him, but she was in love with him. Love and Rainbow Dash were never in the same sentence unless it was something sports related.

"I know you feel all confused and how I would come to like you in that way." Rainbow Dash twirled a piece of her long hair with her finger.

Butterscotch nods as he grabbed the chair that was on the roof. Rainbow Dash went to grab a chair, but ended up tripping on her high heels. The suddenly landing made Rainbow Dash crash down into the lap of Butterscotch. The embarrassed male couldn't think of anything to do. He found himself staring right at Rainbow Dash. "Rarity, why couldn't I just wear my sneakers?"

Rainbow had kicked off the footwear that made her feet hurt. Once she felt all better, she realized that she was on Butterscotch's lap, who was redder than a tomato. He was now seeing Rainbow's bare feet.

Two impossible things have appeared in Butterscotch's mind: One was the fact that Rainbow Dash had a crush on him. Two was the fact that Rainbow Dash was wearing such a dress to confront him. Butterscotch wasn't sure which one was more unbelievable.

Rainbow started to explain why exactly she was in love with him. Rainbow had told the story to Fluttershy, but Butterscotch understood now that she was probably in love with him for the wrong reason. He just caught her. There had to be more to it.

"At first, I thought it was nothing. I just thought that I was in love with the idea of you saving me." Rainbow told him. "Ever since that day, I haven't been able to look at you in the same way. Every other guy that has tried to impress me didn't cut it in the way that you did. I know this sounds really weird and I understand if you tell me you don't like me in that way. I just wanted to…." Rainbow saw that Butterscotch covered her mouth with his finger.

"Rainbow, are you sure this isn't a prank of yours. I have been through the same thing before." Butterscotch looked at Rainbow Dash, trying to see the truth in the sports star's eyes.

"Butterscotch, I know I have pulled pranks on you in the past, but I think my feelings for you are real." Rainbow jumped at the chance when he mentioned about being hurt in the past. "I am not like those girls who tricked you into thinking someone liked you when they really didn't. I really do like you. I wouldn't hurt you in this way. I like you too much for that."

Rainbow felt upset that he would think that she was pranking him. She got off his lap to think it over. She jumped back into his arms after realizing the roof was hot and she didn't have any protection on her feet.

Butterscotch gazed towards her eyes. He could see that she really did mean it when she said she really liked him. He sighed and smiled for a bit.

"Rainbow, I don't know how I feel about you yet?" Butterscotch sadly proclaimed. He could tell that Rainbow was fighting the urge to cry at his rejection. He took off his shoes and removed his socks from his feet. Rainbow saw him putting them on her.

"But, I need some time to think about this? Can you give me three days to reflect on this? I promise to give you my answer during lunchtime."

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said as she stepped from where she stood. Suddenly, she didn't feel the warm sensation on her feet anymore. She turned to him and smiled. She was about to say something, but the male beat her to the punch.

"It's okay; I won't tell anyone about the love letter you gave me." The male stood up and nods to keep his promise to her.

"Okay, I just hope that we will be the best of friends regardless where this goes." Rainbow Dash blushed.

"Of course," Butterscotch smiled in delight. She held a point to her words. Even if they were dating or if he rejected her, they would still be friend, yet it would have taken a while to recover from the awkward moment they just had. He still needed to make a decision on if he felt the same way about her.

As Rainbow Dash walked home in Butterscotch's socks, she didn't even realize she was wearing them and ran home to prepare herself for what he might tell her.

* * *

"Wait, you are telling me that Rainbow Dash tried to ask you out?" Rainbow Blitz chuckled as he was relaxing on his bed. He was talking to Butterscotch on the phone about what had happened on the roof. True to his word, he never mentioned anything about the love letter to Rainbow Blitz or any one of their male friends. "This is the same Rainbow Dash we are thinking about right?"

"Yes," Butterscotch spoke softly for a moment.

"So, what did you tell her?" Rainbow Blitz wondered if his friend actually said yes to Rainbow Dash.

"I told her I would need some time to think about it," Butterscotch said.

"I don't think you should date her," Rainbow Blitz told him honestly.

"Why not?" Butterscotch wondered why his friend was against him dating Rainbow Dash. "You don't like her, do you? I mean I understand if you want to ask her out,"

"No, I don't like her, Butterscotch." Rainbow Blitz told his friend. "Look, I know Rainbow Dash. Are you sure this isn't another one of her tricks?"

"No, I think that Rainbow Dash was honest in telling me her feelings. I am just not sure how I feel about her." Butterscotch blushed.

He thought more about Rainbow Dash. She was one of his greatest friends. She helped him during gym, protected him from bullies, and was even his dance partner during dance class. He didn't even realize Rainbow Dash liked him out of all the other choices of guys at the school. Rainbow Blitz or Soarin would have been a better choice. Within his thoughts of Rainbow Dash, Butterscotch realized he was on the phone with Rainbow Blitz.

"Butterscotch, you there buddy?" Rainbow Blitz groaned in irritation of repeating Butterscotch's name.

"Sorry, Rainbow Blitz. I guess I was just thinking about Rainbow Dash for a minute." Butterscotch felt horrible he left his friend on hold for the moment.

"Well, you have to tell her something. I mean I wouldn't go out with her because she has other guys that like her. You know how tough those guys are. If you date Rainbow Dash, they will eat you alive. They will take pride in tormenting you for dating Rainbow Dash. Do you really want to take that risk in dating her? But, the decision is up to you. It's your choice, Butterscotch. I just want you to be careful on which decision you make with this." Rainbow Blitz said "I got to go but, pleases take care of yourself."

"Got it, I will see you at school, Monday." Butterscotch hung up the phone and sat on his bed. He took out a picture of Rainbow Dash and him at a sporting event. His mind kept thinking about if he did or didn't decide to date Rainbow Dash. He wondered how much he liked her. It wasn't as much as she loved him, yet a small part of him was excited that someone actually liked him; someone who was his friend and was willing to go the distance for him.

He stared up as this little thought would take all weekend for him to figure out how he felt about her.

He needed to think if he would go the distance for her.

* * *

Once Monday rolled around, Rainbow Dash sat at lunch looking anxious. Applejack laughed looking at her friend.

"What's wrong, Rainbow? You look more nervous than Fluttershy," Applejack smirked. Fluttershy looked over Rainbow Dash. The animal lover knew why Rainbow was so nervous. Butterscotch told her Monday would be the day he would give her the answer to her confession.

Rainbow Dash only ate a little bit. She heard Applejack's question and quickly answered. "I haven't seen Butterscotch all day. I am just worried something might have happened to him."

"Maybe he is just waiting on the answer to your confess…." Pinkie giggled before Bubble Berry covered her mouth. It was too late. Rainbow's eyes widened largely.

"You know about that too." Rainbow faced Fluttershy, who shook her head to say 'I didn't tell anyone about your crush on him'.

"Rainbow Blitz told everyone at this table." Bubble Berry also spilled the beans.

"Does everyone at this table know about my feelings for Butterscotch? Next, you will be telling me that Rainbow Blitz told everyone about the love letter I wrote to him or the silly dress i had to wear." Rainbow Dash blushed.

Everyone looked at Rainbow Dash, who was realizing that secret was now revealed. She put her head down and hid it like a turtle. "Oh, come on."

Fluttershy turned her head and smiled. Everyone saw the familiar male who was near the table. "Rainbow Dash, I think someone wants to talk to you."

"Not now, Fluttershy. I am too embarrassed to talk to anyone." Rainbow Dash still kept her face to the lunch table and her arms covering her head.

"Even if it was Butterscotch?" Bubble Berry laughed.

Rainbow Dash stood up and turned to see the man of the hour. He stood there right around where the energetic male said he was standing. Rainbow Dash got up and took the hand of Butterscotch. She didn't want their friends hearing what Butterscotch had to say. She brought him outside the doors to the lunchroom. It was much more private than the whole cafeteria. There the two stood looking at one another.

"Well, I have thought things over this weekend. At first, I didn't realize how I felt about you. I guess i still don't know how I feel about you." Butterscotch told her.

Rainbow groaned. After all this time, it felt like he was going to reject her. She sighed waiting for him to say no to her. The tears were almost going to form.

 _If you are going to tell me no, then get it out already._

"However, I want to try something that will be my final decision. That is if you don't mind of course." Butterscotch twiddled his fingers in embarrassment.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." Rainbow Dash shrugged. "What exactly are you going to…?"

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the immediate kiss to the lips that Butterscotch gave her. He knew he wasn't one to be bold, but he needed to try something to let Rainbow know he was interested in her. He nervously held her cheeks while he was kissing her. Rainbow was caught off guard by his kiss, but began to enjoy it just a little bit. She kissed him back.

 _I thought he didn't like me? Why is he kissing me like this? Wait, why am I so worried about this? He is kissing me._ Rainbow Dash thought in her excitement of Butterscotch kissing her.

To her disappointment, Butterscotch ended the kiss as Rainbow saw how red his face formed. He liked the kiss just as much as she did. His deep smile proved that.

"Wow," Rainbow Dash blushes feeling a bit of enjoyment from the kiss.

"I am sorry, but I needed to do that in order to know how I really feel about you." Butterscotch scratched the back of his head.

"…And how do you feel about me?" Rainbow Dash was curious hoping the kiss would have some effect.

"I really like you and I want to go out with you. Maybe become your boyfriend. I want to see where our relationship goes from here?" Butterscotch yelped.

"I love you, Butterscotch." Rainbow smiled as she was glad he liked her more than a friend.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash." Butterscotch smiled.

When the two turned to the doors, they saw their mutual friends gathered to the door to oversee the couple. Some were excited and even congratulated the couple. However, Rainbow Blitz simply stood there crossing his arms as he stood up. Once everyone took Butterscotch away, Rainbow Blitz looked at Rainbow Dash. Dash sighed as she knew Blitz wasn't exactly happy that Butterscotch was now her boyfriend. She was going to hear the overprotective speech from him.

"So, you two are dating?" Blitz asked.

"Yes, Butterscotch and I are dating now." Dash answered him.

"You know this is going to spell trouble for your suitors." Blitz warned her. There would become a problem later down the road.

"I will cross that bridge when we get there. For right now, I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend." Dash turned around to join her friends.

"What if something happens to him?" Blitz stopped her with his words. "What if someone takes it too far and hurts Butterscotch, because he is dating you?"

"Rainbow Blitz, I hardly doubt that…." She said before realizing those guys could take it too far.

"Didn't think this one through?" Blitz glared at her. "If something happens to him, it's on you and i won't forgive you for it."

"If something does happen to him, then what will Fluttershy say about you not being there for him." Dash glared at Blitz, who stopped in his tracks when she mentioned Fluttershy.

"So, we both have a stake in this if Butterscotch is hurt." Blitz smirked as he felt Rainbow Dash may have won this battle. "Fine, I will step back from this, but don't think i will be jumping for joy for your relationship."

"Yeah, I will throw in a good word for Fluttershy." Dash smirked as she ran off to see her boyfriend.

Rainbow Blitz stood there as he smirked at Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash now being together. He might have been worried about his friend, but something in him told him that Rainbow Dash would be there to help him along.

"I guess things at Canterlot High are sure to change" Rainbow Blitz stood by the corner watching Rainbow kissing Butterscotch.

* * *

 **Now, you know how RainbowScotch got started. I wonder what other sorts of adventures these two love birds will go on?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	3. First Date

**Well, the last chapter was very interesting. I would admire it was a very cute chapter for Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch. Now, we must move on.**

 **I think they are a very cute couple. I think one aspect i like about it is Rainbow Dash being a tough girl, and Butterscotch being soft. I sort of like it that way. Yeah, i am not so much as a tough guy, so i can imagine any future girlfriend i have, is stronger than me.**

 **It's only fair to treat this couple to a first date. Now, let's see what my fans have to say.**

 **ShiningShadow 1965: That would be an interesting idea for RainbowScotch.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I also don't own the genderswap ponies. They belong to their respective owners._

Chapter 3: First Date

Rainbow Dash sat down to eat lunch with her friends. Butterscotch and Fluttershy had gone to the animal shelter to check on all of the animals, so they would have been the last to arrive. Rainbow Dash would have gone, but she wasn't exactly welcomed in the animal shelter due to an incident involving her with skates.

The relationship between Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch had progressed very well. The two got along just fine. There wasn't any arguing between the two for the moment. Despite the animals disliking her, Rainbow Dash volunteers at the animal shelter with Butterscotch and Fluttershy. It was kind of a bonding moment Dash and Scotch had together. It was similar to how Butterscotch would cheer on Rainbow Dash during her games. During Rainbow's volunteering work, Fluttershy would use some excuse to give the couple their moment alone to act like what most couples do.

The cyan skinned girl looked up at Rarity, who probably wanted to ask Rainbow about her relationship with Butterscotch. Dash knew that Rarity meant well, but the constant questions about her relationship wasn't really any of Rarity's business. Yet, Rainbow didn't want to hurt Rarity's feelings, so she ignored her own thoughts.

"I must say Rainbow, its funny how out of all of us, you managed to be the first of us to start dating someone as special as Butterscotch." Rarity said.

"It's really not that hard, Rarity. I am just shocked that Elusive hasn't asked you out." Rainbow Dash yelling at a volume that Elusive could have heard.

"What are you doing?" Rarity blushed as she covered Rainbow's mouth hoping Elusive didn't hear what was said.

"I am just helping you along," Rainbow Dash chuckled before receiving a death glare from Rarity.

"Well, Rarity does bring up a good point." Twilight said, "You two have been very close lately."

"Yeah, and we are sure that Butterscotch has asked you on a lot of dates." Pinkie Pie bounced into the conversation.

Rainbow Dash suddenly inhaled a piece of her sandwich causing her to almost choke. The sports star grabbed the carton of milk and started to slowly drink it. The other three girls looked to her in suspicion. Why did Rainbow react to them asking a simple question? Didn't Rainbow and Butterscotch go on dates? Twilight looked to the others before she asked the question that the other girls had on their minds. "Butterscotch and you have gone out on dates, right?"

Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity focused on Rainbow Dash, who was fiddling with her jello. Rainbow was really nervous. She and Butterscotch have gone out to different events such as sports or watching animals play in a garden, but the two never really had an official first date. Rarity spoke up seeing Rainbow Dash's facial expressions telling the group about the couple not going on a first date.

"You two have been dating for weeks? Haven't you two gone on several dates?"

"Well, we just go out to other places; we never really had an official date? I have been so busy with sports that we have never had time for it."

"Why not?" Rarity asked the rainbow haired girl, who crossed her arms in anger.

Pinkie studied Rainbow Dash for a few seconds before the answer became clear, "Maybe she feels that if she and Butterscotch go on a couple of dates that would cause the relationship to speed up. Thus, there might be something that happens that might put their relationship in jeopardy."

"Pinkie, that possibly can't be right?" Twilight said before she paid attention to Rainbow.

"Actually, Pinkie is right." Rainbow said collecting her legs. "I never really counted doing stuff outside of school as dates. It was just times that we hung out together. I am afraid of taking that step with him. As much as I would like to go fast, I really want to take things slow between us. What if he wants more than just a kiss? What if he expects us to you know… ask for **that**?

Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie blushed hearing what Rainbow Dash was referring to. They knew it was a long shot since Butterscotch wasn't that type of guy to request something like that. However, the three knew that eventually, if the relationship progressed that far, the couple would engage something more than kissing.

"Rainbow darling, don't you think you are over reacting?" Rarity comforted her friend.

"Butterscotch might be a guy, but he knows that you two aren't ready for that yet?" Twilight said with assurance.

"Besides, who knows what might happen between now and when you and him end up alone in the bedroom." Pinkie giggled before Twilight and Rarity glared at the poofy haired girl. Their glares send off a warning as if to tell her that she wasn't helping the situation with her choice of words.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she got up. "I understand you guys are trying to help me in my relationship with Butterscotch, but just let me deal with my own problems. I love him, but I am just afraid I will lose him if I move too fast with him."

Rainbow walked away as she kicked the lunchroom door open.

"Wow, I never seen Rainbow Dash angry like that." The male Applejack spoke.

"Just let her cool down, I am sure whatever problems she is having, she and Butterscotch will find a solution together." The female Applejack assured her friends. "We just need to give her some time."

* * *

Butterscotch sighed as he walked through the hallways with Fluttershy. She quickly noticed that Butterscotch was stressed about something. The pink lemonade haired girl thought she could help Butterscotch in some way.

"Is everything alright, Butterscotch? I hope it isn't about asking a couple of questions." Fluttershy hoped it wasn't about how long they took on their duties. She felt very bad that it would take time away from lunch, thus time away from hanging with Rainbow Dash.

"It's not that, it's about my relationship with Rainbow Dash." Butterscotch stopped where he was. Fluttershy walked back to him. She was shocked that the problem he was having was concerning his relationship with Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy didn't speak up about their relationship because she didn't want to get in the middle of them or do something that might cause Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash to break up.

"I am worried about how slow I am taking things with Rainbow Dash?" Butterscotch told Fluttershy as they were walking slowly together. He told Fluttershy how they had just been going out as friends. They still acted like they were in a relationship, yet Butterscotch was worried about them constantly going out and not treating every place they go to as a date. Often times they would be with their friends, and other times it would be just them alone.

"I think it's very rare that a guy wants to take things slowly." Fluttershy told him.

"But, what if Rainbow Dash expects me to do more than just take her out? What if she wants to go on a date with me? What if I say or do something on the date that will ruin the relationship between Rainbow Dash and me? I know I might do something that will totally embarrass Rainbow Dash. She will hate me and break up with me. What if I am not ready for everything she throws at me?"

Fluttershy felt a great deal of concern for Butterscotch. She saw how much he worried over his relationship with Rainbow Dash. She wanted to do all in her power to help them out in their hour of need. Fluttershy sat down next to him.

"Butterscotch, I may not know what it's like to be in your shoes, but I do know Rainbow Dash. I know how much she loves you. I have never seen Rainbow Dash so dedicated to anything except sports and her friends."

Butterscotch looks up at Fluttershy as he hears her explanation.

"When I heard about her crush on you, I was a bit shocked. But, I eventually drew in that she looks at you more than a friend would. She is willing to drop everything for you? Do you remember when you got beaten up?"

Butterscotch nods his head. "Well, Rainbow Dash didn't show up for practice during those days when you were in constant pain."

"Rainbow said she didn't have sports for those days." Butterscotch was confused. He remembered that Rainbow Dash showed up to his house to take care of him.

"Well, Rainbow lied to you about that because she couldn't stop worrying about you. She grew increasingly worried that something happened to you while she was away. So, she told her team that she had to take care of a sick relative."

The pink haired woman saw a smile in the male's face. That gave her some hope that he felt better. "Now, it doesn't matter where you take Rainbow Dash. She will love it just as much as she loves you."

Unknown to Fluttershy and Butterscotch, Rainbow Dash stood by the corner of the halls. She heard their conversation as she felt touched that Fluttershy was helping their relationship along. She needed to think of a place to take Butterscotch on a date.

When Butterscotch stood up and was ready to move, Rainbow Dash marched forward as if she was just passing by, "Oh hi Butterscotch, Fluttershy."

"Rainbow," Butterscotch was shocked by his girlfriend's appearance. "We were just about to go to lunch."

Fluttershy was curious about Rainbow's sudden appearance and the facial expressions. She looked at them. "Oh, I will be heading to lunch. I will leave you two alone for the moment."

When Fluttershy left, Rainbow Dash knew this was her chance. "Butterscotch, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong?" Butterscotch said.

 _Why does he have to be so adorable?_ Rainbow thought before she looked into his eyes. A blush entered the young woman's cheeks. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you a question?"

"Sure" He smiled brightly.

"I mean…Since we are dating now and we have been alone together and spend time with our friends. Can we ummmm," Rainbow was trying to find the right words. Her cheeks were getting warmer and warmer.

"What do you want to do?" Butterscotch felt something was troubling his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to help her.

"You see, ummmmm" Rainbow said. _This is so uncool, Rainbow Dash. Just ask him on a date. How hard can that be? Just tell him you want to go on a date._

Butterscotch couldn't see his girlfriend's face as she hid her face in her rainbow colored hair.

"Rainbow Dash, do you perhaps want to…go on a date."

Rainbow Dash finally looked up at him, her whole face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't stop blushing when Butterscotch asked her on a date. She wanted to ask him, but maybe it was better since all Rainbow had to do was give him a straight answer. But, even that made her whole face hot. She could fry an egg with her face.

"Yes…"

* * *

Butterscotch stood by the park. He figured that they should start their first date somewhere quiet. Somewhere they could talk to one another without being interrupted by the animals or whistles or people yelling.

He wore a buttoned shirt with some nice dress pants. He wasn't sure what Rainbow Dash would be wearing to the date, but Elusive and Rarity grabbed her when they heard Butterscotch and her were going out on their first official date. It was funny that she gave Butterscotch the look that told him that she was going to pay him back for this.

Butterscotch held a bouquet of flowers that were in multiple colors. Twilight and Dusk Shine brought it to him hoping Rainbow Dash would enjoy the display. Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie were going to throw them a first date party once the date was over. The Applejacks had to do some work on the farm. Fluttershy gave him a hug in support. Rainbow Blitz gave him a piece of advice.

"Don't mess up the date. First dates are about impressions. They can impact your relationship, so make sure you don't mess up." Blitz's piece of advice was inspiring and fearful. Butterscotch worried he might mess up on something.

Butterscotch didn't realize that Rainbow Dash already shown up. She tapped his shoulder in order to make her appearance known to him. He jumped feeling someone had spooked him. But, he noticed it was Rainbow Dash. His eyes widened once he saw his girlfriend in a dress.

The dress was up to her mid-thighs. Rainbow complained about lowering it down because the last time she wore anything shorter was when she was confessing her feelings to Butterscotch. It had a rainbow colored pattern with thunderbolts in the colors. The colors were in stripes that went down in a vertical line. She wore a necklace that also was a thunderbolt. Butterscotch was speechless. His girlfriend was beautiful, and more beautiful than he considered her to be tonight.

"Sorry, if I am late. Rarity and Elusive were playing tug of war on deciding which dress they wanted me in. I wanted to impress you a little bit, and I think it worked." Rainbow Dash said to her boyfriend while twirling a bit of her hair.

Butterscotch nods before offering his arm for Rainbow to hook her arm along.

* * *

Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash walked through the park together. For a first date, they were kind of use to it. It was much like the times they were alone together. Rainbow Dash thought a first date would be different. Yet, she didn't mind spending her time alone with Butterscotch. In fact, he was the only person she loved spending her time with. The Wonderbolts were a close second and her friends the third. She never thought having a boyfriend was this much fun.

Butterscotch recognized the area in which they were at. He held out his hand taking a shortcut off the current path they were on. Rainbow Dash stared at him as if he had a second head. Her boyfriend relieved her worries.

"Don't worry, I know where we are going. Besides, there is something I want to show you. It's where I do some thinking, the most."

Rainbow held onto her boyfriend's hand as he started to leave them to a small hill. He was too overjoyed as he ran up the hill with Rainbow following behind. She attempted to catch up, but he was traveling further away from her. She wasn't going to let him beat her at racing.

Once Rainbow got on top of the hill, she saw Butterscotch leaning on fence. She wondered why there was only one fence there. She was so glad she wore sneakers instead of heels. "You came….to show me….a fence."

Butterscotch gave Rainbow a minute to catch her breath. He was doing the same thing. But, he really wanted to show her something. "No, I came to show you the view beyond the fence.

Once Rainbow walked to the fence, her eyes widened seeing the greatest view she had ever seen. The sight they were looking upon was the town they were living in. They saw Sugarcube Corners, Canterlot High and various other buildings from such a far distance. Seeing the lights on made it look like fire flies.

Butterscotch saw how speechless Dash was. He smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "How's that for a great view."

"Very good," Rainbow stood there in shocked by the view that she was seeing. She pulls some money from her purse to give to Butterscotch, while her eyes never left the incredible view.

"This is amazing, Butterscotch. Though, I think it would be a bit cooler seeing the Wonderbolts flying through here." Rainbow said.

"It's funny that you mention the Wonderbolts, because…" Butterscotch said pulling out two tickets for the Wonderbolt's performance.

Rainbow was shocked. First, a chance to go on a date with Butterscotch, then the incredible view and now tickets to see the Wonderbolts.

"I thought those tickets were sold out," Rainbow Dash swiped them from Butterscotch's hands.

"Pinkie and Bubble gave me them, so you can go with whoever you wanted." Butterscotch looked at her.

"Well, I know what we're doing for our next date." Rainbow giggled waving the two tickets in her hand before putting them away. She flung her arms around him. "You are the most awesome, coolest and best boyfriend ever."

She kissed his lips as she felt very excited for what this date brought out tonight. She held onto him for a one before she stopped kissing him, so they could catch their breath. Suddenly, their phones vibrated and the two looked at their phones.

"Looks like Pinkie and Bubble started our post date party." Butterscotch chuckled. "Want to join them?"

"In a few minutes, I still want to kiss my boyfriend." Rainbow said seductively before pulling on his shirt and kissing him while she was on top of the fence.

Butterscotch smiled as he couldn't believe he had the best date ever and it was only going to get better than this.

* * *

 **Well, that was one successful date. I know i wanted to pick a neutral area that wasn't animal or sports related.**

 **What did you think of the date between Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch? Give me your thoughts and we will be set for the next chapter.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	4. Argument

**Hello everyone,**

 **Whether you are new fans, returning fans or just curious about my writing, I welcome you.**

 **Now, I need to explain that this fanfic is a series of one shots, so if people are wondering why it's not a coherent story, you will know why.**

 **The aspect I like about relationships is conflict. Relationships are complicated matters. Not all relationships get along. There is arguing and fighting that may make a couple stronger or break a couple. If their bond is strong enough, the relationship endures. If not, then there is always the next person.**

 **So, prepare to see some ButterDash or RainbowScotch harsh moments in this chapter.**

 **ShiningShadow1965: Thanks**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the right of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro_

Chapter 4: Argument

Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash were both walking to school together. Unlike their normal days, the atmosphere was less than thrilling. Both of them were at war with one another. Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash both had commitments that the other has failed to show up. For Butterscotch, he couldn't make it to Rainbow Dash's sporting events. It was either because the places her events took place in were too far away or it was on a day that he was too busy with taking care of the animals. Rainbow Dash might have been his girlfriend, but the animals needed him more. Rainbow Dash had many sporting events, so she couldn't help out Butterscotch with the animals.

It was because of this that the two lovers despised one another. Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash felt that the other had purposely put their schedules out of whack. Butterscotch noticed his girlfriend's shoe was untied. He was about to caution her, but he wanted to remain cold to her.

"Dash, tie your shoe. You might trip on your shoe." Butterscotch said with his eyes closed.

"Scotch, it's just a shoelace. Besides, I have taken bigger scrapes before. Not that you would know since you haven't been to a single game." Dash scorned.

"Okay, that is a low blow and you know it." Butterscotch turns his girlfriend.

"Well, it's true," Dash glared.

"Yeah, and how many events at the shelter have you been a part of? How many bags of poop have you filled? How many sad faces of those poor creatures have you seen?" Butterscotch asked her. He knew that she was being a hypocrite if she answered the question.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get to school!" Dash coldly told her boyfriend. She hit his shoulder making him fall on the grass.

Overlooking the couple was their best friends, Fluttershy and Rainbow Blitz. The two had witnessed yet another lover's spat. Blitz shook his head while Fluttershy sighed.

"How long has this been going on?" Fluttershy worried.

"Since the beginning of this month," Blitz answered. "Dash and Scotch are under a lot of pressure since it's a crucial point where both of their schedules are filled up and they can't spend time together. Even if they did find the time, they would only try to fight or beat each other up over it."

"Oh my, we have to do something about this," Fluttershy was about to confront their friends when Blitz gripped her shoulder.

"You can't, Flutters." Blitz told her. "You have to let them sort it out. We made a deal that we wouldn't interfere in their relationship. Butterscotch and Dash have to sort this out on their own."

"But, they are acting like a ticking time bomb. Just any moment might cause them to explode and say something they might regret." Fluttershy sighed seeing their friend were even arguing over who would enter first to Canterlot High.

She knew that they were under a lot of pressure, but that didn't mean they have to hate each other so much. Maybe they might make up before the month is over.

XxxX

Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch gave each other scowls to show that they were upset with one another. It got worse as the day progressed. Dash would make up excuses as to why she would rudely bump into Butterscotch. She would extend her legs when he walked through the hallways with a stack of books, she would leave trash for him to clean up, she talked badly about him while he heard everything she said and she left cages open when they were at the shelter.

Meanwhile, Butterscotch would invite some animals into the girl's locker room; he would cover all the school sports advertisements with some fliers for the shelter and even walked dogs in the middle of the soccer field where Rainbow Dash was playing.

Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash's constant battles was won by both sides, yet Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch weren't going to apologize to one another. They hated one another, despite the fact that they are girlfriend and boyfriend. If this kept going on, the two might have to resort to fist fighting.

Both of their friends were worried about the two of them. They had never acted like this before. Rainbow Blitz and Fluttershy would constantly remind their other friends that couples often fight and things would go back to normal in time.

However, one day would be very different from the rest. One little mistake was all it would take. Everything that Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash worked so hard for would come crashing down.

XxxX

At lunch, Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash glared at one another. The two were eating lunch with their friends. Butterscotch was biting into a sandwich, while Rainbow Dash was drinking her grape soda loudly. Butterscotch knew she was drinking loudly to annoy him. He decided to ignore it. However, he couldn't ignore her for long as she started kicking him in the shin. The more Rainbow Dash kicked, the more annoyed he became. He ignored the pain she was giving him.

Rainbow Dash stopped kicking her boyfriend and got up from her seat. "Well, now that I have finished eating, I think it's time for me to practice for tonight's game. Of course, it would be fun to see my boyfriend there, but he has other things to do besides cheering on his girlfriend…"

"I have had enough of this, Rainbow Dash!" Butterscotch slammed him palms on the table and lifted himself up.

Rainbow Dash turned around to see the anger in Butterscotch's eyes. He walked over to confront her. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Dash, but I don't care anymore. You have been mean, hurtful and cruel to me."

"Well, a boyfriend is supposed to be supportive of his girlfriend. Where is the support because I don't see it?" Dash asked him.

"Well, you promised that you would come by the shelter and help me. I don't see you picking up dog poop in the garden." Butterscotch crossed his arms.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Dusk Shine got up to break up the fight.

"When there aren't too many people around." Twilight added as people began to notice the arguing couple.

"Be quiet, Bookworms!" Both Dash and Scotch shouted at Twilight and Dusk Shine, causing the two students to sit down abruptly. Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch then stared down each other as if they were rivals.

Each argument was worst that the last. Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash kept adding coal to the fire as they were throwing moments where it was either Butterscotch's or Rainbow Dash's fault. Rainbow Blitz and Fluttershy caution looked at the couple. They were worried that a bomb of regret might go off. Fluttershy looked to Rainbow Blitz, who kept telling her to stand down.

"Why do you always have to act like the tough one?" Butterscotch yelled.

"It's because I have to be the tough one. I don't see you getting stronger any time soon," Rainbow Dash admitted.

Everyone including Butterscotch stopped their movement. Rainbow Dash realized her words, but couldn't take them back. Her words hurt him as if she shoved him against the wall really hard. He wasn't sure what the next thing he should tell her. She really hurt him and he wanted to hurt her back. She broke his pride and he wanted to break something of hers since he was enraged.

"You know, Butterscotch. Sports are really important to me. Seeing you not there really is upsetting." Rainbow Dash calmed down.

"So, it's my fault that your games fall on nights I help out at the shelter?" Butterscotch felt insulted that Rainbow Dash used such words.

He couldn't take it anymore. He glared at her as he told her, "You know, you drive me crazy. I am not missing any opportunity to help out all those creatures in need of my help. You are constantly mean to me. I don't even know why I fell in love with you. If you can't accept my responsibilities at the shelter, maybe we should…"

Rainbow Dash knew what he was saying. The couple had never thought of that reality. It was the last thing on their minds. They might have been angry at one another, yet how could they resort to that. "…Break up?"

Everyone gasped as they realized what the couple was about to say. Every people in the cafeteria were watching Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash's arguments.

"Fine, I don't care." Rainbow Dash turned away as she pulled her back from the chair. "If you don't like me anymore, what's the point of us going out then?"

"Fine by me!" Butterscotch shouted. Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash separating.

It was over. Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash broke up.

Butterscotch stormed out of the cafeteria in such rage.

The Rainbow Dash's friends and Butterscotch's friends saw Dash sitting down by the corner. They glanced over the door that Butterscotch came out in. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Was this real? Did Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash just break up?

Rainbow Dash was munching on her Macaroni and Cheese. She tried to ignore her newly single status. As the other students saw Rainbow Dash eating, they also saw tears in her eyes as well. Rainbow Dash tried to wipe them off, but the tears came down faster than she could wipe. The heartbreak was too much for her to process. She threw her spoon down at the plate.

Meanwhile, Butterscotch broke down in tears. He couldn't believe he broke up with Rainbow Dash. He really loved her, yet throughout the past few weeks, he felt nothing but hatred for her. He buried himself in his tears. He didn't want their relationship to end that way, but Rainbow Dash wasn't supporting him.

How could love exist when the two lovers fall out of love?

Fluttershy looked over Rainbow Dash then glared at Rainbow Blitz. She showed him her sadden friend and then at the door. She wanted to help their friends. She wanted to comfort them and slowly get them back together. Blitz, however, put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have to let them resolve this issue. I am sure Butterscotch or Rainbow Dash didn't mean it. They were just anger, stressed and confused. They will be back together in no time."

XxxX

The weeks turned into months as Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch stayed broken up. The two avoid one another, they sat at different tables and they kept to their hobbies. When they would encounter one another in the hallway, they went another way that wouldn't make them confront one another. Their friends worried. Rarity tried to invite Rainbow, but she won't go. Applejack and Blitz tried to get Butterscotch to hang out with them, but he made up excuses.

Fluttershy stood by watching her friends deny the love they have for one another. She couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't like it when her friends were acting like this. She saw Rainbow Blitz was joking with some friend. It looked like he didn't care about fixing Dash's and Scotch's relationship. She furiously passed by Blitz and pulled his ear.

"OW OW OW, Fluttershy." Blitz yelped as he felt how hard she was pulling on him.

Fluttershy threw Blitz outside before glaring at him. "You said that they will get back together!"

"Sorry, I thought they would." Blitz rubbed his ear. He saw how angry Fluttershy was that nothing was happening to Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch.

"Ever since he broke up with her, Butterscotch has been very miserable. He hasn't been focused on the animals, his grades are slipping and that he is forcing himself to be happy." Fluttershy crossed her arms.

"Gees, I thought he was alright. That would explain Dash's mood as of late." Blitz told Fluttershy. "She has been a wreck. She hasn't slept in weeks, she has lost her mojo in terms of sports and to make matters worse, if she stays like this, she will be kicked off every team."

Fluttershy gasped. She didn't want Rainbow Dash to be kicked off the teams she worked hard to make. She crossed her arms at Blitz and looked at him with a serious face, "Even though you said everything would be okay, it's not."

"What should we do then?"

"What should we do?" Fluttershy was taken aback to Blitz's statement.

"This mess was entirely your fault." Fluttershy felt enraged by Blitz's comment, "I wanted to help them, but you said, 'They are going to resolve this' and they haven't. What makes it worse is we could have prevented them from breaking up."

"You are going to find some way to get these two back together or so help me I will tell everyone at Canterlot High every secret you have ever told me, even Commander Tedburt."

Blitz's eyes widened when he heard Fluttershy's threat. At first, he dismissed it. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," She smirked. Even though she would never break a Pinkie Promise, Fluttershy was prepared to do whatever was necessary in order to help her friends.

Her response drew fear into Rainbow Blitz's eyes, "Okay, I am on it."

Fluttershy saw him running out of the school as he was thinking of a way to help Dash and Butterscotch get back together. He didn't want anyone knowing any secret he has; even about his precious commander Tedburt.

XxxX

Butterscotch sighed as he was brushing Angel bunny's fur. He sighed as he kept on brushing and brushing. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Butterscotch thought about Rainbow Dash. Despite their break up, he still loved her. He wished he could have gone to one of her games, but he was busy with the animals. However, Butterscotch knew the damage was done. There was no way he could win back Rainbow Dash.

"AHHH AHHHHH," Butterscotch lowered his eyes to see Angel bunny struggling to get out of his reach.

When the white rabbit managed to break free, the white fur on his head became very poofy. The rabbit tapped his leg in anger.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Angel." Butterscotch sighed. This was the forty-seventh time he messed up on one of the animals. He looked around the room seeing the other animals concerned for him.

"Hey buddy," Rainbow Blitz walked through the door of the animal shelter. Butterscotch looked at the clock, which was reading about three thirty.

"Blitz, what are you doing here?" Butterscotch was perplexed that Blitz showed up to the animal shelter.

"Butterscotch, I am going to get to the point. I need someone to come with me to a sport's game and you are the only one that's available."

"Why don't you ask Rainbow Dash, I am sure she is willing to go with you if you ask her?" Butterscotch scoffed the offer of going to a sport's related game.

"You are the only one. Everyone else is doing things at the moment. Fluttershy told me that you can go, so let's go." Rainbow Blitz grabbed his friend's hand and rushed outside before Butterscotch had any chance to protest.

'You'll thank me later,' Blitz said as he was going to fix the problem he created.

XxxX

Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch managed to find some seats in the gym. It was a basketball game that was taking place at Canterlot High. Butterscotch felt extremely uncomfortable sitting down in the bleachers. He felt crowded and wanted to leave.

"I am just going to head to the bathroom," Butterscotch attempted to get up.

Rainbow Blitz saw through his friend's deception as he went to the bathroom about a couple of minutes ago. He wasn't going to get off the hook that easy.

"Sit down," Blitz told him as he forcefully pulled his friend down to the seat. Butterscotch grumbled before he focused his attention to the female basketball players. One of them was a familiar face that sent a chill up his spine. It was Rainbow Dash with her hair tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing a blue basketball uniform. Butterscotch's face lit up like a stoplight.

 _Is this what I have been missing?_ Butterscotch thought to himself as his heart pumped increasingly.

Blitz smirked. He knew that Butterscotch would stick around due to the fact that Dash was playing that night. It had been a long time since Butterscotch has actually come to one of Rainbow Dash's games. He saw how he was trying to settle in his seat. Luckily, Blitz had pulled Scotch at a moment when his schedule wasn't busy.

The two sat there for a while seeing the speed and skills the female athletes were utilizing in the game. Rainbow Blitz looked over seeing Dash had no idea that the two of them showed up to her game. Probably she would expect Blitz, but not her ex-boyfriend. He hated that he had to refer Butterscotch to that.

Rainbow Blitz sighed. _I am sorry buddy that I couldn't save your relationship with Dash. But, tonight, I am going to make things right._

Butterscotch wanted to leave, but he would feel terrible that he left in the middle of Rainbow Dash's game. He sighed knowing that he wasn't going out with Dash. He knew that there was no reason to come back to her, yet his heart pounded every time Rainbow Dash ran across the court. A smile brushed across his face. He couldn't help but seeing Rainbow Dash feeling happy. He wondered if she missed him, but he highly doubted it.

 _You are going to stay until the game is over. I am sure Rainbow Dash won't notice you are here._ Butterscotch told himself while looking over at Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was walking back to the bench. She felt a sense of relief that she got to rest her legs. She might have not been the one scoring most of the baskets, but she did a whole lot of running and blocking. She grabbed a bottle of ice, cold water and lifted it so it could enter her mouth.

A thought occurred to her about Butterscotch. Despite doing lots of mess ups, Rainbow hadn't thought of him once. Suddenly, she realized that she thought of him again. Dash knew about their rocky breakup, but some part of her still loved Butterscotch and still had dreams of them going out and he attended one of her games. It would probably take a lot to get Butterscotch to attend one of her games.

Derpy the water girl noticed someone in the audience. Someone that Rainbow Dash cared about. Someone who Derpy thought was still in a relationship. She wanted to see if Dash noticed. "Hey Dash, is that your boyfriend in the bleachers."

"Boyfriend?" Rainbow Dash raised a brow. She didn't have a boyfriend, well not anymore. Dash looked to where Derpy was pointing at. At first, she only saw Blitz and thought that her teammate was confused.

"That's Rainbow Blitz, he's just my friend." Dash shook her head.

"I know that, Dash. I am talking about the cute one with the pink lemonade hair,"

"Cute one?" Dash looked again seeing the gentleman on the right of Rainbow Blitz was a large muscle man that was way into the basketball game. However, when Dash looked to Blitz's left, that's when she got the surprise of her life. Butterscotch, the man who was her ex-boyfriend, was actually sitting down and watching her play. Her heart had stopped when she saw him.

 _What? Why is Butterscotch here? Did Blitz bring him here or did he bring Blitz along?_ Rainbow Dash kept rambling on why was Butterscotch attending one of her games. Did he want to make up or was it another purpose to watching her? Dash shook her head and put down the water bottle.

"Coach, I am ready to get back in." Dash said with confidence.

XxxX

The game had ended pretty quickly with Rainbow Dash dominating the other team. She managed to score some baskets before assisting her teammates with winning the game. Butterscotch was relieved while Rainbow Blitz cheered. Scotch wanted to shout for her, but he wanted to hide from Rainbow Dash.

After the two teams congratulated one another, the crowd came down to celebrate. Butterscotch thought it was a good chance to leave since Rainbow Dash was distracted and Blitz wasn't watching him. However, all the exits were blocked by Rainbow Dash. She knew that Butterscotch would try to sneak out, but she wanted to confront him. It was time to face her demons, even when it tried to run from her. She didn't want him to leave just yet. She wanted to know why he was at this particular game.

Butterscotch saw the boy's locker room and slipped out of the gym through the door. He raced from one side of the locker room to the other. He figured that Rainbow Dash would get lost in the crowd. He didn't want her to chew him out for just going to her game.

Butterscotch opened and closed the locker room doors. He breathed heavily as if he did a mile. He panted and focused on his breathing. He didn't care if he abandoned Rainbow Blitz, he was just glad to make it out of the gym without confronting his ex. He tried his best to escape the school and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

"Hello," Butterscotch nonchalantly spoke before realizing the woman who said hi to him was Rainbow Dash.

"Butterscotch, what are you doing here?" Dash crossed her arms.

"Actually, I don't really know. Blitz invited me and I wanted to leave. But, I saw you again and I saw how beautiful you looked and…." Butterscotch spoke. "I just remembered everything we once were."

Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash stood in silence while looking at one another. They each wanted to say something, yet it was the memories of their relationship that kept them from speaking. Rainbow Blitz zoomed down the hallway as he found both of them confronting one another.

"Hey you guys," He ran over to Butterscotch's side, "Look, Dash. I invited him. I knew I needed something to snap you out of your funk."

"What funk?" Dash looked at Blitz. Butterscotch, too, turned his eyes to his friend.

"Ever since you started your relationship, I have been nothing but supportive. However, it is when you two fight that you caused problems for everyone, including Fluttershy. She wanted to help you guys, but I figured you two could work it out on your own. When you broke up, you not only shattered your own world, but you shattered Fluttershy's as well."

Both Scotch and Dash rubbed their arm. They didn't realize how much their feud has affected their friends. Yet, their raised their eyes to see the other's reaction.

"So, what do you say? Are you guys going to start dating once more?" Blitz said optimistically.

"No," Both of them told Blitz.

"What? Why is that?"

"Because Blitz, I don't feel the same way as I do for Butterscotch. We moved on." Dash sadly announced.

"Yeah, let's face facts, Blitz." Butterscotch sighed. "We are just friends; nothing more and nothing less."

Blitz growled with every fiber of his anger. He was trying to bring them together for Fluttershy, yet these two were denying their feelings for one another. He knew that both of them still had feelings for one another and he was going to expose it.

"Oh really," He said. "Then, you won't mind if I do this?"

Butterscotch was confused to his friend's words. However, his words became clear to Butterscotch when he saw Blitz putting his hands on Rainbow Dash and putting his lips on hers as if they were together. Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash were both shocked that Blitz was kissing her. Dash tried to push him away, yet that didn't break his hold over her. Butterscotch stood there emotionless and speechless. He stood there and watches as Rainbow Blitz was kissing his ex-girlfriend. He was paralyzed as he saw Blitz putting the moves on Rainbow Dash.

What made the situation worse was that Blitz's right hand firmly gripped Dash's butt. The rainbow haired girl lit up with a blush. She had not expected any of this. Her shocked expression turned to one of anger. She cocked her left arm ready. She was going to throw a punch at him. Not even Butterscotch got a chance to touch it.

Suddenly, Blitz was punched to the ground. Someone had unexpectedly sucker punched Blitz when no one was looking. It wasn't Rainbow Dash who threw the punch. Rainbow Dash turned to see that her ex was the one who threw the punch. His right arm stood in the air while Butterscotch held an angered expression as if Blitz was harming a defenseless creature. Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure if she should be scared of or happy for her ex.

Dash stood there seeing Butterscotch's composure returning to normal as he yelled with worry.

"Rainbow Blitz, I am so sorry," Butterscotch panicked. "I didn't mean to punch you so hard. I was only angry that you were kissing Dash and you were grabbing her butt and it made me so mad that I just…"

Suddenly, Dash gave Butterscotch a big hug. The male was shocked that Rainbow Dash was hugging him. He was afraid of hugging her back. What if she punched him for pulling off the same thing?

"It's okay, Dash."

"Butterscotch, I know this whole mess is my fault. If I had been more understanding of our circumstances, then I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"No, it's my fault. I should have stuck by you and understood that my girlfriend's games are important."

"But, your work at the shelter is important to me." Dash chuckled before wiping the tears off his face with her thumbs. The two laughed as they spun around like a merry go round. It had been a few minutes before they realized that Blitz was still unconscious.

"Well, we better get Blitz home." Dash shook her head before picking him up on one side.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to punch him so hard." Butterscotch said while picking up the other side of him. Dash chuckled before the two carried him off towards the car.

XxxX

Butterscotch was unlocking the door; Dash chuckled at one of Blitz's eyes. "I can't believe you gave Blitz a black eye."

"Dash, it's not funny. I really could have hurt him." Butterscotch said with worry.

Once Dash threw Blitz into the car, she sat down in front. She looked over Butterscotch, who gazed at her.

"When we drop him off, do you think we can have a talk about our relationship? I feel there are things we need to address and things we need to say to one another."

"I would like that very much," Rainbow Dash nods.

As Butterscotch started the car to drive Blitz home, Dash couldn't help but to retrieve her phone from her bag and take a picture of Rainbow Blitz with his black eye.

XxxX

 **I guess Blitz took one for the team. I don't think Rainbow Blitz SAW that one coming? I guess Blitz has an EYE for relationships?**

… **.Huh? Huh?**

 **Nuts to you guys, those were good puns.**

 **So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **I felt my favorite part in this one was Butterscotch punching Blitz. I can't really imagine Butterscotch doing it, but I can see that happening. Imagine the next day with blitz.**

 **Fluttershy: What happened to you?**

 **Blitz: This is why I said we shouldn't interfere with their relationship. They sucker punch you when their eyes are closed.**

 **But, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, this ship and requests for future chapters. So, until next time, see you later.**


	5. Rest

**Hello everyone,**

 **Whether you are new fans, returning fans or just curious about my writing, I welcome you.**

 **This little RainbowScotch moment came to me out of fear if my girlfriend, wife, lover, etc started to put themselves too hard for my sake. So, a thought occurred to me about Butterscotch seeing Rainbow Dash pushing herself to death. I am sure he wouldn't want to see her hurt.**

 **I decided to do this right after the fourth chapter to see what everyone's thoughts on it are.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the right of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro_

Chapter 5: Rest

"Go Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Cheered.

Pinkie Pie, Bubble Berry and Butterscotch were cheering for Rainbow Dash. The ball smeared right across the grass, Rainbow Dash was kicking the ball forward. She was the lead player in the game. Butterscotch glanced over Pinkie, hearing her exciting chants and felt jealous. He wished that he could show his emotions like Pinkie. Rainbow Dash was his girlfriend, so he should show his support, yet his encouragement was in whispers that carried the wind.

Rainbow Dash sat down to drink some water. She was sweating up a storm ever since the game started, yet she wasn't going to stop no matter what. Butterscotch was watching her play. Rainbow Dash wasn't going to sit out when he came out to watch her play; she had to play for his sake.

Rainbow Dash attempted to get up, but almost fell down. Her teammates rushed to her side.

"You sure you want to play, Rainbow?" One of her teammates asked.

"Yeah, you don't look too good?" Another one voiced their opinion on Rainbow's condition.

"I'm fine. I can't let him down. I need to go." Rainbow said before rushing out towards the field.

Rainbow Dash started stumbling on the field, yet she bravely fought through it. She didn't want to let her boyfriend down. It wouldn't have been cool. Even if she was on fire, Rainbow Dash would have continued to play the game.

Butterscotch scanned the area to find Rainbow Dash. He noticed that she was a bit tired and often staggered.

"I wonder if Rainbow Dash is okay." Butterscotch worried.

"Relax Butterscotch," Pinkie said while munching on some popcorn. "Rainbow Dash is doing just fine. She always looks like that during her games."

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash is a pro, she can brush it off." Bubble Berry tried to convince Butterscotch that Dash was going to be alright.

Shaking his head, Butterscotch laughed a little bit while holding some concern. "You are right. Go Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash kept panting as she faced off against her opponent. She glared seeing the opposite girl concerned for her well being. "I am fine, let's do this."

Dash didn't realize that her opponent had kicked the ball right past her. The cyan teen turned over trying to catch up to her. However, everyone was noticing how slowly that Rainbow Dash was moving.

Butterscotch stood up witnessing his girlfriend tripping on the ground, while everyone else viewed the soccer ball that made it into the Canterlot High's goal. Everything didn't seem out of the ordinary, until everyone noticed that Rainbow Dash hadn't gotten up after her tumble. A few teammates rushed to her aid. Butterscotch shrieked when he saw the horror in her team's faces.

"Rainbow Dash!" Butterscotch screamed.

He saw the referee, coach and various others attending to Rainbow Dash. Butterscotch quickly escaped the sea of people and quickly ran down to the field. However, he was stopped by the stone wall like security that blocked his path.

"We're sorry, we can't let you through." One of them said.

"Pleases, you have to let me through. She is my girlfriend. I need to see if she is okay." Butterscotch panicked as he tried to find a way through the bulky security guard.

The coach saw Butterscotch being pushed back. She ran over to the three guards and grabbed Butterscotch. "He's with me."

Both Butterscotch and the coach went over to see an unconscious Rainbow Dash lying on the ground. Butterscotch saw the unconscious girlfriend barely breathing. It looked like she was frozen in place.

"Is she okay?" Butterscotch questioned before looking down seeing her face as if she was asleep. Dash looked as if she was roasting in an oven.

"She was really pushing herself," One of them said.

"Yeah, for some reason, you being here was the only thing she cared about." Another voice sighed.

Butterscotch looked down seeing why Rainbow Dash suddenly collapsed on the field. He shook his head knowing that she was fighting sleep, training herself too often and seeing that she insisted that he should go to her game.

The coach saw the ambulance arriving. "Dang it, I really don't want to call off the game, but I have to."

"Let me go with her to the hospital. I will update the team on her condition." Butterscotch looked at the coach, who agreed to the idea.

Butterscotch watched the paramedics checking Rainbow's vitals and making sure everything was okay with the sport star. Everyone saw Butterscotch getting into the truck with Rainbow Dash still unresponsive. He nods before the doors closed and he was driving off with Rainbow Dash.

The coach looked over seeing a gray skinned student eager to play. She sighed with great regret, "Alright Derpy, you are in."

The excited teen stood stripped out of her cheer outfit and into a soccer uniform. "YAY. Its Derpy's time to shine!"

* * *

Butterscotch sat down as soon as the doctors left the room. He turned over and seeing that Rainbow Dash hasn't woken up. He made up the excuse that he was engaged to Rainbow Dash. The nurses saw through his lies, but knew his circumstances were dire and let him be with her the whole way through.

"Rainbow, why didn't you tell me you were tired?" Butterscotch sighed. He felt worried about his girlfriend. She pushed herself like always. Unlike the other times, she didn't end up in the hospital.

"UGH, what happened?" Butterscotch smiled when he saw Rainbow Dash was waking up from her nap. Her eyes had many bags and it was hard to look at him, but she knew who he was.

"Rainbow!" Butterscotch moved his chair a bit closer to Rainbow Dash. He was relieved that she was alright. Butterscotch feared the worst. He moved his chair to get a little closer to her.

"What happened? Did we win or lose? Oh pleases tell me everything went alright with the game." Rainbow Dash panicked.

Butterscotch's face changed from concern to deep rage. She cared more for the game than her own life. Butterscotch could have said something, but the door opened as Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry ran into the room.

"Are you okay, Dash?" Bubble Berry announced.

"The doctor told us that you were in this room. We came to check up on you." Pinkie Pie worried.

"I am alright," Rainbow Dash smiled. Pinkie Pie had called all of their friends to tell them that Rainbow Dash was in the hospital and that she was alright. However, Butterscotch only looked at Rainbow Dash with hurtful eyes. He couldn't believe she put her own health at risk on the grounds of some game. He was worried about her, but all she cared about was her game. Butterscotch walked outside as he couldn't stand to be in the room anymore.

Rainbow Dash handed the phone to Pinkie Pie. The rest of her friends knew about her circumstances and why she ended up at the hospitial. With them imformed, Rainbow rested easily, but she took great notice that her boyfriend was missing.

"Huh, where did he go?"

Outside the room, Butterscotch paced back and forth. He was anger with Rainbow about how it didn't faze her that she had collapsed. He stomped the ground and felt very upset at his girlfriend.

"I can't believe this. I knew she was putting her own health at risk and she acts like she doesn't care." Butterscotch crossed his arms and sighed.

The doctor was walking towards the hospital room. He had a clipboard with him and Butterscotch saw the expression on his face. It looked like it was full of relieve. Butterscotch sighed as he walked right back into the room. He knew that Rainbow Dash would be just fine. She would just walk this off.

XxxX

"What do you mean I need rest?" Rainbow Dash yelled at the doctor.

"Dash, you collapsed in the middle of the field because you were tired. That's a sign of fatigue." The doctor said.

"Isn't there anything you can give me that I can walk this off or something." Dash panicked.

"I am afraid not, Rainbow Dash." The doctor answered. "You were exhausting your body to a horrific level. I am afraid you are going to be bed-ridden here for three days and then, stay in your own bed for an additional four days, just to be certain."

"Doctor," Butterscotch raised his hand. Rainbow Dash was satisfied with her boyfriend coming to her aid. "Do you mind if I spend a few days here at the hospital? I just want to make sure she is alright and she will get the proper rest she needs. She is a stubborn one."

As the doctor talked to Butterscotch, Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was he siding with the doctors?

* * *

After everyone left, Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash were alone together. Butterscotch looked over to her and smiled. "Are you alright? Do you want your pillow fluffed or do you want me to fix your blanket?"

"I want you to get my clothes, because we are going home," Rainbow Dash tried to get up, but her boyfriend put his hand on her body.

"You're not going anywhere. You are staying on that bed and getting some rest." Butterscotch told her.

"Butterscotch, the team needs me. So, if you are not helping me, get out of my way." Rainbow Dash brushed her boyfriend's hand off her.

Suddenly, Butterscotch tackled her and landed on top of the hospital bed with her in the bed. "Rainbow Dash, you are not leaving this bed."

"Butterscotch, get off me."

"No!" He yelled,

Rainbow Dash stopped when she heard her boyfriend's voice. She saw that he was lying on top of her trying to keep his weight on her. Even though she could have thrown him off, but she didn't want to hurt him. Besides, she would never get to see him being on top of her like this. It was actually quite arousing to watch.

"Rainbow Dash, you are staying in this bed and you are getting some rest. I don't care what I have to do to keep you on this bed, but you are going to get some rest."

Rainbow Dash watched her boyfriend. She didn't want to let the team down, but she saw how concerned Butterscotch was for her health. She knew if she kept trying to leave the hospital, Butterscotch would start crying and she hated to make him cry. She decided to do things his way.

"Fine, I will get some rest." Dash sighed. She saw that he got off her chest and fixed her sheets and blankets. Another advantage of having a boyfriend was that he was doing things for her that she could have done herself.

Butterscotch smiled. He was glad that she would listen to him and that she would get some rest. However, Rainbow Dash didn't want him to have the satisfaction of being right. If she had to suffer through this, then he had to suffer something as well. "On one condition…"

Butterscotch turned around when he heard that his girlfriend would sleep with only one condition. What could she ask of him? "What is it?"

"I want you to sleep next to me wearing what is in the bag right there," Rainbow Dash pointed to the other side of the bed. She retrieved it within reach of her arm and pulls it to him.

Butterscotch grabs the bag from Dash and quickly looked at the contents. He deeply blushed before looking at Rainbow Dash. "I can't wear this, it's too embarrassing."

"Come on, you are the one who said you wanted me to feel better? Seeing you in that does make me feel better." Rainbow Dash sheepishly said while twirling a bit of her hair. It was a complete lie, but she wanted him to suffer as much as she was.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to get some rest?"

Butterscotch nods his head slowly.

"Then, I require you to dress in that."

Butterscotch blushed seeing the contents of the bag. He really didn't want to wear what was in the bag, however Rainbow Dash insisted on it. Butterscotch wanted to do everything in his power in order to make Rainbow Dash get some rest, even if it meant wearing an embarrassing outfit.

Rainbow Dash fixed herself on the bed and moved to the left side. She couldn't wait to see how her boyfriend would look in the outfit that she asked Bubble Berry to retrieve from her house.

Butterscotch paced himself slowly as he exited the bathroom. He present his outfit to Rainbow Dash like a child would in a costume or wearing nice clothes. Butterscotch shyly turned his face away from Rainbow Dash. He really didn't want to see her expression when she reviewed him on his outfit.

Rainbow Dash had to hold back her laughter. She had picked out a basketball outfit for Halloween, but the shorts were too short on Butterscotch. The school would be against it since it breaks the school dress code. She couldn't contain it anymore. Rainbow Dash was laughing in her bed.

"It's not funny, Dash." Butterscotch blushed. This moment was becoming like the time that Butterscotch wore no pants to school.

"I'm sorry. It's just too funny." Rainbow Dash beats on her pillow to contain her laughter. It could rival Pinkie Pie's. Dash saw her boyfriend getting mad at her, but even that made it funny. It was as if Butterscotch wet his pants.

"Okay, I had my laugh." Dash patted the bed to make sure her boyfriend was by her side.

Butterscotch walked over to the bed before sliding in next to Dash. She was about to cuddle up next to him, however, Butterscotch stopped her. "No Dash, you stay on your side."

"I can't even cuddle with you?"

"I said I would join you. I didn't say that we should cuddle." Butterscotch blushed. There were two reasons that Butterscotch didn't want Dash to cuddle with him. The first reason was that he was still mad at Dash for laughing at him. The shorts were too revealing and Butterscotch didn't want to wear them. The second reason was a certain part of him was reacting to Rainbow's expression. He didn't want Dash to discover it at all. It already affect the shorts, He wouldn't be able to handle Rainbow Dash's discovery of it.

Dash pouted as she avoided looking at him. Suddenly, Butterscotch lightly hugged her. She turns her eyes to see the young man hugging her in confront. Rainbow Dash wasn't an idiot. She knew why he was avoiding cuddling and she didn't care.

"I love you, Dashy."

The cyan skinned girl gasped when she heard his words. They might have been old , but it didn't matter to her. Each time she heard it felt like the first time he told her. She smiled and turns her body to cuddle with him. He was about to say something but Dash beat him to it.

"If you try to push me away I will knee you and you aren't going to like where I knee you."

Butterscotch chuckled. He took the blanket to cover himself and Dash on the bed. He felt her body on him. Butterscotch stared at the sports girl as she tried to find the right way to sleep on him. The jersey he wore was comforting to her.

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't. She never told Butterscotch of the truth. The real reason she couldn't go to sleep or get any rest. It was all because of a dream she had.

She was at school preparing to win the big game against their rivals. It was a basketball game, one of the games Rainbow was good at. Before she jumped to focus on the winning shot, she saw her boyfriend getting up. What he told her made her focus on him.

"I hate you and I am breaking up with you!"

His words stung her like a thousand swarming bees. Rainbow Dash has been dumped by Butterscotch over a few times, but despite that, they have always gotten back together. The dream felt so real. It felt as if it was the last time they would be together. Rainbow Dash collapsed on the ground as she looked to her boyfriend, who was currently leaving the game. She didn't care if she won or lost the match. The important thing to her was her relationship with Butterscotch. Sure, she won and lost games, but Butterscotch was the biggest game of her life. She couldn't afford to lose him. Rainbow Dash felt the tears floating down her cheeks.

"BUTTERSCOTCH, don't leave me alone!" Rainbow Dash screamed before shouting his name.

Rainbow Dash abruptly woke up from her nightmares. She was frightened again by her dreams. She glanced down seeing Butterscotch was smiling in his sleep. Rainbow Dash sighed before she felt the arms clutching her and she dropped down to his chest like an anchor.

"Butterscotch," She grumbled before noticing a nurse had seen the whole thing.

"Ah, seems you are awake."

"Sorry, I didn't realize what time…" Rainbow Dash looked out her curtains seeing they were dark.

The nurse knew Rainbow would ask for the time, "It's about midnight."

"Ohhhh," Rainbow glanced down. Visiting hours were over and knew the nurse would ask Rainbow to wake up her boyfriend and make him leave. However, Rainbow Dash noticed the nurse looked at the couple.

"I know visiting hours are over, but I think I can bend the rules for you just this once," The nurse smiled.

As Rainbow Dash cuddled with Butterscotch again, the nurse smiled at the happy couple, "Must be a great boyfriend, huh?"

Rainbow Dash lifted her head to hear the nurse, "That boyfriend of yours must be pretty special to sleep with you like that. Trust me, I see all sorts of couples sleeping here together."

Rainbow Dash has always admired her boyfriend, yet she never always thought the lengths he went to just to make her happy. Rainbow Dash lowered her eyes seeing her boyfriend sleeping with her, "Yeah, he is a special one. He is someone that I wouldn't give up for all the trophies in the world."

After the nurse left, Rainbow Dash cuddled with her boyfriend. She put most of her body on his chest. She looked up at him. Rainbow Dash felt lucky that he was her boyfriend. Sure, having one wasn't a requirement, but it felt like Butterscotch filled up the missing piece of her life.

She would be content with it for now. Now, she needed rest and she was going to get plenty of it in Butterscotch's arms.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that exciting.**

 **I have to admit that Butterscotch would do anything for Dash and likewise with Dash. I feel that they are great friends, but even make better for a relationship.**

 **So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, this couple and you own thoughts for future chapters.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	6. Furry

**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer.**

 **Whether you are a returning fan, someone who ships Butterscotch/Rainbow Dash together or just curious on what this, I welcome you.**

 **Well, I am glad people like this story. I really do like RainbowScotch. I do think they would make a great couple.**

 **Now, imagine if you or your girlfriend wakes up all furry as in all covered in hair. How would your relationship be different? Well, this is one of many answers. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 6: Furry

"Ugh," Rainbow Dash yawned as she stretched her body out.

Last night she talked with her boyfriend for a long period of time. Rainbow loved him so much. Now, it was coming close to Prom. Rainbow was excited as the two would promise to give up a particular thing. However, it was killing Rainbow that she had to wait so long just to give up that thing for her love.

Rainbow stripped off her pajamas. Her legs were hairy. She saw the lengths of cyan colored hair. "Wow, I should really shave my legs. Good thing today is Saturday."

The rainbow haired girl stepped into her bathroom and turned on the light. At first, she brushed her teeth. She didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. She brushes her teeth and spits it out. When she viewed herself in the mirror, Rainbow saw her whole face covered in hair. She then saw not only her face and her legs, but Rainbow's whole body was of a cyan furry that almost looked like a costume. Rainbow breathed deeply as she was shocked. She pulled on her fur and felt like a bear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

* * *

Rainbow wouldn't normally react to her whole body covered in fur, but she didn't understand it all. So, Rarity and Twilight came to her aid.

"My goodness darling, did you sleep with a bottle of hair growth?" Rarity felt some of her hair.

"No,"

"Well, you couldn't have woke up like this?" Twilight inquired.

"It was probably being around those animals yesterday. They were all over me. Maybe whatever I have within, I attracted all that hair."

"Why don't we try shaving you?" Rarity suggested.

"I already tried that," Dash showed them her hair. She took a razor, shaved down her arm and hair instantly grew back.

"Yikes," Rarity did not envy Rainbow's situation.

"Well, I can cook up some kind of hair loss formula, but it would take most of the day to make."

"Please, do that. I really don't need anyone seeing me like this today."

"Rainbow Dash," Dash, Twilight and Rarity heard Butterscotch's voice. "Are you around?"

"That's Butterscotch!" Rainbow hid in her blankets. "Tell him I am going through…female problems."

"On it," Rarity went downstairs. Twilight and Rainbow spied from outside.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight went downstairs to see Rarity talking to Butterscotch. The male wanted to talk to Rainbow, but Rarity said that she was going through female problems like Rainbow ordered to tell him.

"Oh, Rainbow is having problems? I got her this gift basket. I felt bad yesterday for not telling her I love her. I know I am supposed to say it every time I see her, but I forgot last night and I didn't want her to hate me. I hope she feels better."

Rarity pouts. She wished she had a boyfriend like Rainbow Dash's. She closed the door carrying the gift basket meant for Rainbow Dash.

Dash and Twilight poked their heads out.

"Dash…"

"Twilight, you don't need to say it."

Rarity returned upstairs with the gift basket. "Butterscotch left this for you."

"I know," Rainbow stared outside seeing her boyfriend was leaving her house.

Rainbow Dash felt horrible. She didn't want her boyfriend seeing her like this, but she felt just as bad making him leave.

"Why don't you want him to see you like this?"

"I'm afraid if he sees me like this, he'll treat me like one of his animals." Rainbow sighed.

"Well, I'm going to work on that formula. I'll be back this evening to help apply it to you."

"Thanks Twilight."

Rarity stood there seeing Rainbow Dash staring out the window. From her back she brought out an overcoat and a hat. "Here Darling, wear this."

"Why?" Rainbow raised a brow of confusion. She didn't understand why Rarity provided something like this to her.

"I know deep down you feel bad for sending him off. Why don't you see what he likes. Maybe you might learn just a bit more about him.

"I'm dating him, isn't that enough?"

"You never know what you might learn from him. Maybe there's something you don't know about him." Rarity hinted at the idea that Butterscotch might have another life to him.

* * *

Rainbow Dash searched for her boyfriend. She made sure that he wasn't able to find her following him. Already, Rainbow Dash was regretting this idea. She felt naked. It was her boyfriend and she was already being disloyal by following him. This was an invasion of his privacy.

"It's alright, Dash" Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Just play it cool,"

"Excuse me," She heard the voice of the young man. Butterscotch had found out just as quickly.

"Ahhh, don't do that,"

Butterscotch saw the appearance of the scary monster, but she wasn't a monster at all. Just a really hairy young woman with Rainbow hair. This couldn't have been Rainbow Dash. He was just at her house.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I saw you following me."

"Your girlfriend felt bad about not seeing you, so she sent me here. Not that she doesn't trust you. She just wanted..."

"Do you think we can talk for a moment? I need someone to talk to about this problem I am having."

"Sure," Before Rainbow knew it, she felt him grabbing her hand and whisking her away.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat down in a park with Butterscotch. She saw how nervous he was upon sitting down with her. She did take off her hat, but kept the overcoat on. She heard him saying he was scared of something, but he didn't make it clear on what he was scared of.

"To be honest, I am scared of Prom." Butterscotch collected his hands together.

"Scared…of prom?" Rainbow raised a brow of confusion.

"It's not prom, though I would be scared of the event. The part that I am scared of is when I would be naked with Rainbow Dash. It would be just the two of us in that hotel room, embracing one another."

Rainbow blushed when she imagined that moment between them. "Wait, why are you scared?"

"I'm afraid something might go wrong. How I am afraid that I might not be big enough for her. How she would laugh at my noises. How Rainbow Dash might react to seeing my manhood. It's too much to think about."

"Butterscotch…" Rainbow didn't realize her boyfriend's struggles of dealing with this type of issues. She didn't realize the complications of the two of them in the room together. "Do you love her?"

Butterscotch lifted his head up, "Yes, I love her. I love her more than anything in the world."

"Then, it doesn't matter how big you are or the climax between you two. Rainbow Dash will still love you. Regardless of what takes place at Prom. She already feels you have earned it. You two are still dating."

"Yeah, I just wish I was brave enough to prepare myself for Rainbow Dash."

"You're being brave right now. Admitting the night won't be perfect is probably the first step."

Butterscotch smiled, "I guess you are right. Thank you for being supportive.

"You're welcome." Rainbow was getting up.

Butterscotch stood from the ground. He smiled at her, not before giving her a hug. "Thank you, I guess I don't feel so bad of what happens at Prom. If I am with Rainbow Dash, then that's all that matters."

"Yeah,"

"I guess this is goodbye."

Suddenly, Rainbow felt Butterscotch kissing her lips. Rainbow Dash smiled when she felt her boyfriend kissing her, but he stepped back in regret.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. Rainbow's my girlfriend and I just kissed another girl."

Butterscotch raced off in regret of his decision despite the fact he did nothing wrong. Rainbow shook it off as her fur started to itch. "Okay I better head home to Twilight and the others.

* * *

The next morning after Twilight applied the formula on Rainbow, the rainbow haired girl woke up to her own devices. She yawned when she felt her hairless self.

"YAHOO! I am back to normal. I can finally hang out with Butterscotch today."

Knock Knock.

"Hmmm, that's probably Rarity wanting her trench coat and hat back.

Rainbow ran to the door in her skirt and shirt and opened the door of a cart full of sports balls. She raised a brow looking at Butterscotch, who was out of breath.

"Rainbow," He hugged her. The athletic was confused. It felt like she had been gone for months.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I kissed another girl."

Rainbow was confused. It took her a while to realize that she never fully told her boyfriend of the situation. She smirk a devious smirk seeing how she could do anything to him.

"Let's play baseball, or dodgeball or even football. Pleases forgive me."

"I don't know, you did just kiss another girl." Rainbow pretended to be angry with her boyfriend.

"Rainbow, I beg for your forgiveness. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Rainbow inquired with interest.

"Yes, I'll do anything."

Rainbow pondered for a moment of what she wanted to do with Butterscotch. She could have made him do anything she wanted to. She could have swum with him. She could play tennis all day with him. The sky was the limit, but she knew of the perfect situation for his 'punishment'.

"Okay, you've twisted my leg. I will forgive you, if you jog with me."

"Sure, that sounds like…." Butterscotch smiled.

"…in the nude." Rainbow was being cheeky with her demand.

"The nude?"

"Yes, you are to jog with me naked." Rainbow crossed her arms and smiled.

"Naked, but Rainbow it's…"

"Six thirty in the morning. People are still asleep." Butterscotch freaked. What if someone was to come out during their jog.

"Besides, I will be naked as well." Rainbow winked at him.

"I am not sure if I can do that Rainbow." Butterscotch was worried. He didn't want anyone discovering him or Rainbow's naked bodies.

Ever since her adventure yesterday, Rainbow still felt a little more daring. "Then, I won't forgive you for putting your lips on another woman. Maybe at the park, I'll put my lips on another guy."

Rainbow saw her boyfriend stripping down. She turned away to strip herself of her clothes. She did feel embarrassed of being naked; she was glad that the two of them were together.

Butterscotch got into position, "Just tell me when you are ready, Dash."

"Let's go Scotch," She slapped his butt and got a head start.

"Rainbow Dash wait."

The two jogged together near the park. However, it would be under the watchful eyes of an elderly guard.

"Kids sure do weird things these days."

* * *

 **Wow, that was quite a great chapter.**

 **I guess I fulfilled the furry type of story with Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch. But, tell me your thoughts on this story. Did you like it or hate it? Let me know your thoughts down in the comments. Tell me other ideas you may want for Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
